


A Simple Spanking (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spanking, To The Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly innocent gesture leads to a change in Will and Hannibal's relationship. It doesn't take long for them to test out their new boundaries. Intimately. (Author's summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Spanking (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Spanking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113787) by [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine). 



> For the 'games' challenge at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> Thank you very much to victorine for permission to podfic this!
> 
> The music used at the start and end is from Bach, cello suite no.2 in D minor.

A Simple Spanking at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aasyb3vz4p1y36r/a_simple_spanking.mp3) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ppy5s3nhc96x8vd/a_simple_spanking.mp3?dl=0).

The file is 24.57 min / 22.8Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave victorine some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D 

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
